Nation Profiles (Vivempires 2)
The Following page is for your nation profiles, which will include Government type, population, religion, language, relations and a brief history. A separate page will be made for scores. Anglo-French Empire *Population: 135 million (Europe) 300 million (Colonies included)\ *Government type: Parliamentary Monarchy *Language: English, French, Korean. *Religion: Western Catholic Faith *Allies: Aztec, Inca, Scandinavia, Croatia *Enemies: Many: Spain, Germany, Russia, Poland, Songhai, Egypt, Korea, Mongolia and various independence movements The Anglo French Commonwealth traces its history back to the days of William to Conqueror, who united Southern Britain and Northern France into a single kingdom. Following that, many wars where waged against the nation, including the 150 Year War and the War of the 3 Kingdoms. When an Iberian Sailor set out on an journey to India in 1422 and discovered a new land mass (North Atlantis), England-France joined the race for colonies. Since then, England France has consolidated its control over the Isles and has remained isolated from the rest of Europe (mostly). The Commonwealth has the largest Navy in the world, rivaled only by the German navy. Anglo-France is currently the strongest nation on the planet. Iberia *Population: 57 million (Homeland) 200 million (Colonies included) *Government type: Parliamentary Monarchy *Language: Spanish. *Religion: Catholic Faith *Allies: Romania, Egypt *Enemies: Many: Anglo-France, Germany, Croatia, Songhai, Russia, Poland, Yemen, Inca, Aztec. Iberia traces its origins to Spain, which united in the First Iberian war of 1390. In 1419, The nations of Portugal and Spain merged into the Kingdom of Iberia. In 1422, a sailor by the name Christopher Cristo sailed west, attempting to reach India. What he discovered was in fact the New World, specifically North Atlantis. Spain was the first nation to establish colonies in the New World, however this made it a target. Various wars where launched against it, leading Iberia to lose most of her colonies. Iberia remains a large powerhouse however, with one of the largest armies and navies on the planet. Germany *Population: 66 million (Homeland) 69 million(with Colonial empireColonial) *Government Type: Federal Monarchy *Language: German *Religion: Protestantism *Allies: Songhai, Brazil * Enemies: Iberia, Poland, Russia, Anglo-France, Slovakia, Croatia, Greece, Romania Germany was united by Prussia in 1871, after the Kingdom of Bavaria joined the nation. Since then, Germany has quickly gone from a start-up nation to a strong power in Europe. It has a strong industry, and for a young nation it is remarkably strong. Poland *Capital: 40 million *Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy *Languages: Polish, Russian *Religion: Catholicism *Allies: Sweden *Enemies: Russia, Germany, Slovakia In 1025, the first Polish state was established, and the current Poland fully descends from that nation. In 1385, Poland entered a union with Lithuania. And in the Great Russian War Russia *Population: 58 million *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Language: Russian *Religion: Orthodox *Allies: None *Enemies: Sweden, Poland, Mongols, Japan. The Russian Empire traces it's origins to the Kiev, where various ethic groups banded together to stop the Advancing Mongols. Following this, modern Russian Culture has been formed. Various wars against it, mostly WW1 and conflicts with Poland have led the empire to ruin. Extremist groups have found their home in the ruined empire. Mongol Empire *Population: 416 million *Government Type: Absolute monarchy *Languages: Mongol, Chinese *Religion: Tengriism *Allies: None *Enemies: Japan, Russia, Korea. The Mongol Empire traces its origins back to Genghis Khan, the founder of the Empire. He created it in 1204, after uniting the many Mongol tribes. After that, he started his conquest of the world, leading to the empire ranging from Hungary to Eastern China at it's greatest extent. Since then, the Empire has shrunk in size, although it still holds one of the largest contiguous land empires of the world, matched only by Russia, Songhai and the Mughal Empire. The Mongol conquering have led to some of the bloodiest wars in history, mainly the Conquest of Iran and the Burma War against Siam. The Empire started as an Elective Monarchy, but Kublai Khan ended that tradition and thus the Empire became an Absolute Monarchy, and the present ruler (Kotal Khan) still descends directly from Kublai. Japan *Population: 128,553,999 (Home Islands (includes Karafuto and Chishima; excludes Prefecture of Nankaidō (Luzon)) 240,780,250 (with Colonies and Overseas Prefectures) *Government Type: Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy *Languages: Japanese *Religion: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism *Allies: None, Friendly Relations with England and India *Enemies: Mongols, Russia, Korea, Indonesia, Khmer. Back in the Genkō War that took place in the 1330s, the Kamakura Shogunate forces had managed to win a swift victory against the Imperial forces, thus allowing the Shogunate to continue. Later, the Shogunate had expanded to the Northern Philippines (later turned into the Prefecture of Nankaidō), Hokkaidō, Karafuto, and the Chishima Islands. Sometime later, an expedition was sent across the ocean for new land, and eventually discovered OTL Costa Rica. Soon, a colony was founded there, called Miyamoto (named after the explorer that landed there). Sometime in the 1860s, the old Provinces were abolished and reformed into the modern Prefectures. Inca *Population: 80 million *Government Type: Collectivist monarchy *Languages: Quechua *Religion: State atheism *Allies: Maya, Anglo-France, Aztec, Mapuche *Enemies: Iberia, Japan, Indonesia After defeating attempts at conquest by Iberian conquistadors in the 15th century, the Inca were able to modernize swiftly, expanding their control north and south to include much of the west coast of South America. Facing increasing threats from colonial powers in the area, the Inca assisted the Mapuche to build a centralized state as a counterweight and built close ties with other native states. Sapa Inca Tupac Amaru created the modern ideology of collectivist monarchy in the 18th century, in which the nation is personified in the monarch, and all must work toward the advancement of its goals. The Inca remain insular to this day, but are beginning to take a more prominent role in international affairs, especially in opposition to the colonizers of South America. Songhai Empire * population: 100,000,000 * Government type: Monarchy * Languages: Arabic, English * Religion: Muslim * Allies: Inca, Brazil, German Empire * Enemies: Iberia, Japan, Anglo-France, Russia, Egypt The Songhai Empire traces its origins to the Songhai unification wars from 1311-1361 CE, led by the Songhai emperors. these wars raged across north Africa for several decades, and ended when the last resistance in morocco finally crumpled. the next several decades were spent assimilating the conquered nations into the empire, and creating a sable economy. However, in 1423, when the emperor heard of new lands in a place called North America, He immediately sent troops to capture lands with in the continent. the attack was even more successful than planned, conquering much of the Midwest, now the largest food producing region in the Songhai Empire. Why did I lose so much population? Fires Logical reasons. Most of the land you own is desert, therefore it is nearly impossible to settle. This is Edge, . Hit him up. I was looking at African population stats from 2012, so yeah, I messed up. Sorry. ~fires No biggie, just retconed it. This is Edge, . Hit him up. Mughal Empire *Population: 300 million, 350 million *Government type: Absolute Monarchy *Language: *Religion: Western Catholic Faith *Allies: Mongolia *Enemies: Anglo-France, Iran, Yemen, Ethiopia, Zulu, Aztec, Songhai Category:Vivempires 2